The SPOVA Record!
by MISSsweety63
Summary: SPRX leaves the video games to WHAT? READ! He comes across an interesting book written by the great, as described by him, author OTTO! He reads with enthusiasm not aware that his action will erupt chaos ….. Humorous short story, FULL OF SPOVA!
1. SPRX IS READING IN HIS SPARE TIME!

**I really wanted to focus on my other story SRMTHFG!: The Final Battle and write its next chapter but this one stood in my way and forced me to stop writing the next chapter, save the document, open a new document and write this one. So, hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SRMTHFG! is not owned by me, if so it wouldn't have ended on a cliffhanger for 6 years, or even 1. It kinda disappoints me to see such a wonderful show, owned by an ignorant person, who refuses to complete it **

**The Spova Record**

**Chap 1: SPRX IS READING IN HIS SPARE TIME!**

It was a free day for the Hyper Force, no any evil forces were seen for days, no any repairs were required, to Otto's dismay, no patrols were needed and there was nothing to do to the city, really nothing.

Taking advantage of this spare time, the Hyper Force decided to enjoy their day, or days, if Skeleton King or any other villain doesn't interrupt their so-called vacation.

'Waaaaahoooooooo! We're free to play all the video games and no one will ever force us to stop playing them, no one I tell ya!' Sprx cheered while preparing the video games' controls.

'Always prepare for the unexpected, Monkey team, dark forces can attack the city in any moment.' Antauri said.

'Don't worry, Antauri, I've activated my scanners and they will notify us if there are any threats.' Gibson replied.

'I'll go now to my chamber and meditate for a while, since there is nothing I can do here.' Antauri said as he headed to his room.

'_Won't you ever get sick of meditating for hours, Antauri?' _Sprx thought. 'Where's Otto? He's supposed to be here by now with the video game. What's taking him too long? I'll go call him.' He said and went out of the command center.

He went to the sleep quarters, to call Otto, but stopped when he heard, 'Here ya go, Teddy Bear. Here are the cookies you wanted!' He turned to the source of the voice, Nova's room. He approached the door and knocked on it. As he knocked he heard the voice of the punching bag being pummeled.

A moment later, she opened the door and said: 'What do you want?'

He replied sarcastically, 'I wanna join your tea party!'

She replied furiously while glaring at him, 'What tea party? I don't make parties of such kind!'

He said cockily with a grin drawn across his face, 'No you made a tea party, but as you heard my knock, you turned to pummel your punching bag, I heard it when you gave cookies to the bear!'

She became red with fury, 'So you're sneaking on me. Aren't ya?' She transformed her fists and beat him to a gulp, then she started twirling him all across the hall and hurled him in Otto's room, whose door turned to be opened. 'That's for invading my privacy!' She growled and turned to her room, slamming the door in fury.

She turned back to her tea party, she sat at her small table, in front of many stuffed animals, bunnies, bears, elephants, monkeys, etc. And began pouring tea for herself and thought_: 'Oh Sprx, You'll be a lot better if you stop being so silly, but wait! That's what makes you special to me!' '_Ouch!' She screamed as she found that she poured the tea on her hand. _'What madness was I thinking of? I can't be in love! _

'_No, you're!' _Her conscience denied her sentence.

'_No, I'm not, warriors don't have feelings!'_

'_Stop using this pathetic excuse to deny what you feel!'_

'_This is no excuse! This is really what I feel, not the nonsense you're saying!'_

'_Let these excuses avail you, you're gonna regret it I tell ya!'_

'_Stupid me!'_ She sighed _'Can't these crazy thoughts get off my mind? Or maybe I'm really in love!' _and continued her tea party.

Sprx got up from his place, looking sorry for the damage that happened in Otto's room upon being hurled into it. He found a shelf containing a row of books, small books. _'Otto reads books!'_ Sprx exclaimed.

The shelf was labeled 'The Monkey Team Record'. 'What record?' He wondered. He picked the 1st book, its label was 'All The Fights Between Sprx and Gibson!' _'Otto was recording our actions'_ Sprx was startled, he never expected such an action from such a simian. After all, the only thing Otto was good at was mechanics and eating. He was even average at video games. However, he opened the book, roamed through the pages, which were many, proving that he and Gibson bicker a lot. He read one line: 'When this big creepy planetoid was going to collide with Shuggazoom, Sprx said: And you know what also needs to stop? Gibson's mouth!'

Sprx wasn't keen at all about reading, he never read a book. So, he closed the book and placed it back in the shelf. He picked the next book, thinking _'I'm gonna only read the labels, I'm not gonna waste my vacation reading.'_ 'What? The SPOVA record! What on Shuggazoom does the word SPOVA stand for?' He exclaimed. He placed the book back in its shelf, saying 'I've got video games to play, not **books **to read!' pronouncing the word 'books' with disgust and headed out of the door.

In the doorway of Otto's room, Sprx's curiosity compelled him to return to that bookshelf and pick the so-called weird SPOVA book and find out what the word means, 'the video games won't vanish in those few minutes.' His conscious told him. He opened that book:

'I started recording Spova events when Chiro took the lead because these events were quite less when Mandarin was the leader, or is it me who didn't notice? Don't know!

Another thing I noticed: Sprx and Nova always bicker on silly things, sometimes Nova grows angry at any of Sprx's silly jokes, though they aren't that bad, and poor Sprx gets smacked on the head or slammed into the wall. Do you know what the weirdest thing about it is? That Sprx doesn't mind the pain he suffered and says another sarcastic thing the next day or the next minute!

I also found that Sprx was standing on Nova's side most of the times, or is it me who needs a pair of spectacles! Oh wait, cybernetic monkey DONOT wear spectacles!'

'What? The events between me and Nova! This is way better than video games!' Sprx said happily, holding the book with full enthusiasm and continued reading:

'Well, here are all the Spova events I've witnessed so far:

First, When Chiro and Sprx were competing on who's gonna clean the Super Robot faster and better and Chiro lost Sprx said, 'My side sparkles, the kid missed this spot.' And started laughing. So Nova pummeled the robot's dirty foot, causing the dirt to fall over Sprx's head. He apologized to Chiro.

Second, When we were in the water, Nova called Sprx when he was late and went to get him when those creatures attacked him and Chiro announced that he lost him, causing herself to be attacked too.

'_Damn, my fear of water distracted me from being happy!' _he thought

Third, when we were preventing that evil, spooky looking planetoid from colliding with Shuggazoom, Sprx said 'This place is disgusting!' and Nova replied 'Then you should be right at home Sparx!'

Fourth, although I had a horrible headache from the shot I received from one of Scrapperton's robots, I managed to hear that Nova was the only one who pointed out that Sprx's absence was the reason behind their defeat.

'_Nova, I know you always are the first to realize my importance!' _he thought with pride.

Fifth, even though Sprx fell for Aurora Six of the Sun Riders and made Nova jealous (It was obvious from her attitude that day!) Sprx took her gun with his magnet, preventing her to shoot Nova. She said, 'I thought you liked me!' He replied 'I do, she doesn't.' and Nova pummeled her to the ground, then that big guy, Super Quasar as I remember attacked them with his helmet, making both Sprx and Nova fall off the robot's shoulder. Luckily, Nova held the robot with one hand and Sprx with the other. Wish I've seen the look on his face.

'_I assure you Otto, it was happiness!'_

Sixth, when Antauri asked us to come up with new battle moves, Nova performed her new battle move on Sprx while he was talking about his move with pride.'

'_Maybe it was painful but I have the pleasure to be Nova's victim!'_

'Otto, you seriously made my day!_' _Sprx said happily. With that he went out of Otto's room._ 'Who wants video games when you can read this? Video games are NOTHING compared to the joy of reading this book, even if I read it again and again!' _emphasizing on the word 'Nothing' He entered his room to read the book in a more comfortable environment._ 'I want to see Nova's reaction upon reading this book, but how can I ask her to read it without being beaten to a gulp. It's not like: 'Hey Nova, I got a book recording all the events between me and you!' How can I give her the will to read the book? Think Sprx, Think!' _

As he thought, a splendid, as Sprx's sarcastic mind described it, idea struck his head: _'My splendid plan is to exit my room, stand opposite to Nova's room's door and continue reading. Nova will exit her room before I finish this long book to train, eat or do anything else. When she exits her room, she'll be astonished to see me reading. She will be curious to know what book gave me the enthusiasm to stop playing video games to read it, it's label will attract her to go through at least one of its pages and will ask me to give it a look. In this case, I'll act as if I don't want her to read to make her even more curious! If my plan fails, and she ignores me and the book, I'll throw the book in her head and run and hide in Antauri's Brain Scrambler!'_

'_And if she reads it and proves your fatal?' _His conscience inquired.

'_No, Sprx, do it, at whatever cost. After all, if she kills you then it's worth it!'_

'_And maybe she won't kill you because she loves you!'_

'_No, I don't think she does.'_

'_No, she does and she told ya already!'_

The sentence: ' I LOVE you too much to lose you!' started echoing In his head.

'_No, she can't mean it this way! Her Behavior or she might really have meant it!'_

'_Are you goin' to think all day or finish your plan you jerk!'_

'_Yeah, you're right!'_

'_You're gonna thank me!'_

'_If I survive!'_

He walked out of his room, stood in his planned position and continued reading with interest:

Seventh,when we had to force that freaky elevator to take us to Chiro, we had to dress like humans. That was too funny! We dressed like a married couple and a baby. In front of the elevator Sprx told Nova: 'Well, Sweetheart looks like your dream has finally come true!' and she replied: 'Your dream, my nightmare!'

'_Yeah, that's really my dream!'_

Eighth, when we were in Ranger 7 to convert the diamonds into the Robot's fuel, Nova threw the diamond into Sprx's head, which caused that mountain to collapse. My point is that why did have to be Sprx's head? It could've been mine! Or is it me who's nuts and this doesn't have anything to do with Spova? Don't know!

'_Otto! You remember about me what I don't remember!'_ Sprx thought happily and continued reading:

Ninth, when the training room malfunctioned, one drill was going to attack Nova, only to be stopped by Sprx's magnets.

Tenth, when we activated the automatic defense system and started playing video games, Nova and Sprx bickered.

'_We always bickered while playing video games!'_ Sprx thought.

Eleventh, when we splitted up to stop the monsters Gibson detected on his scanners , Nova and Sprx went to stop a bird-like creature. After failing to stop it, it lunged at them, causing them to hug each other. And don't ask me how I knew such thing, we have scanners scattered everywhere in the city scanning and recording every happening.

'_One of the best days of my life!'_

Twelfth, On Chiro's birthday, when Sprx got him his desired toy, Nova stood next to Sprx and whispered in his ear, never knew or dared to ask what she said, but they looked cute!

'_Otto! I've never thought you'd do such thing! You're smarter than brain strain!'_

Thirteenth, when we went to the circus (One of the best days of my life) Nova was pretty jealous and told Sprx to grow up upon seeing him drooling at the jungle girl.

'_It was obvious!'_ he smirked while thinking.

Fourteenth, when Sprx was treated as the canon ball, and those creepy clowns changed the canon's direction to shoot right into the ringmaster, Sprx was shot into the elephant and from the elephant into Nova, who was juggling Gibson. I mean, he could've been hit into Gibson or am I nuts?

Fifteenth, when Nova was trapped in the Jungle girl's coils, Sprx called her name frantically, and used his Magna-Tingler Blast move; he missed the Jungle Girl causing her to taunt him in her hissing tones, with the words, "You missssssed." Sprx's blast hit the flute player who controlled the Snake Woman, who wailed and vanished. Sprx caught Nova in his arms and coolly said that he never misses.

'_Yeah! I remember that!'_

Sixteenth, when we were trapped in the citadel of bone, they talked to each other, don't recall what they said!

Seventeenth, when we landed or crashed into Tolemac 3, Nova was pretty angry at Sprx.

Eighteenth, when Sprx was about to be obliterated by a laser burst in the training room because of Chiro's clone, Nova pushed him away and landed beside him, he said: 'You'd do anything to get close you me, wouldn't you, Nova?' His comment annoyed Nova that she smacked him away.

He smirked while reading, _'That was one of my best comments!'_

Nineteenth, When Chiro's clone led us to a trap saying that this was from where he escaped, Sprx charged at the machine with his magnets, somehow he fell down for Nova to catch him. He said: '2 saves in one day, it must be love!' and she dropped him.

'_If it wasn't love, what would it be?'_

Twentieth, When Chiro's clone was about to smack Sprx on the back of his head with a crowbar, Nova busted him before performing his devilish plan, thus protecting Sprx from suffering lots of pain.

Twenty first, while Gibson and I were arguing about directions, Sprx put himself out of his and Nova's job of arranging rockets. There was only one rocket left for him to carry, but he rested on the ground leaving it beside him. Nova approached him, a rocket in her arms and commanded him not to put himself out. Sprx gave her a sarcastic reply and used his magnets to put his rocket on hers, volunteering to help her if needed. Nova thanked him angrily and throw him off the robot's foot.

'_Maybe it was painful, but it's worth it!'_

Twenty second, when we saved the person who was floating lifelessly in space, who turned out to be a pilot, Sprx described him as 'The Best Pilot In The Galaxy!', causing Nova to ask 'The best?' Sprx instantly understood what she meant and responded hastily, 'Well, haha best human, anyway!'

'_Yeah! I'm the best pilot in the galaxy!'_ he thought with pride

Twenty third, when Shuggazoom was snowing, and the reason turned to be because of supernatural forces, the team decided to go out and investigate and Nova hesitated to go. However, Sprx said: 'Why don't you stay here, bake some cookies or make a…'She interrupted him holding her fist: 'a knuckle sandwich? For you! I'm going!' and she really went.

Twenty fourth, when Nova told Chiro about what happened the last time she lost her temper, Sprx interrupted and said: 'you might hurt the one you love….uh seriously, I'm sorry about that snowball in the face.' She accepted his apology by saying happily: 'Oh no you can't help it, you're the Dumb Monkey!' He responded by sticking his tongue out.

'_Gotta admit, I didn't expect such a reply!'_

Twenty fifth, when we went to the savage lands to find Chiro, I smelled one of the roses, it creepily grew in size and was about to eat me when Nova pushed me away, causing herself to be eaten in my place. Now to the real SPOVA, Gibson was going to free Nova from the plant by his drills when Sprx stopped him saying that his attempt may hit her and volunteering to do it with his magnets.

'_I started to like how you name everything, especially the name SPOVA, really Otto, I'm beginning to think that I underestimated you.' _

Twenty sixth, when Chiro and Antauri were back, and we went inside that building to rescue Jinmay, Nova saw Sprx about to trigger a trip wire and calls him, but turns to be too late. She pushed him out of the way. When they land, she smacks him away from her.

'_I can never forget this incident!'_

Twenty seventh, when Valina's monster slammed Sprx into the wall, Nova said frantically: 'Sprx, NO!' and charged at the monster. She did the same thing when we were attacked by ghosts in that spooky village.

'_I get her back and she gets mine, I like it!'_

Twenty eighth, Sprx got a weird feeling about that spooooooooky village and Nova teases him about it. However, when he suggests taking a bird's eye view and flies out of the path, causing the trees to become alive and kidnap him. Chiro's blast forces the tree to drop him and a frantic Nova approaches him asking whether he was okay. Sprx replies that he was never better. When the fight between us and the creepy trees came to an end, Nova yelled at Sprx while panting: 'Sprx, I'm gonna say this just one time **STAY ON THE PAAAAATH!'**

'_I wasn't scared!'_

'_You were!' his subconscious called._

'_No, I wasn't!'_

'_No, you were scared and happy that she was teasing you!'_

Twenty ninth, when we were going to be represented as sacrifices to the worm, Nova managed to free herself then free Sprx, though all of us were around her.

Thirtieth, when I used Gibson's spell book, I meant to cure any of them from itchy fur, not convert Sprx to a rat, causing him to get hallucinations about Nova being a piece of cheese, picking her up and licking her. Seriously, I didn't want any of this to happen.

'_Remembering this incident makes me shiver, the only advantage was that I licked Nova!'_

Thirty first, when we were going to be shredded into tiny pieces by the fan because of that evil Al Probe. Sprx apologized to Gibson saying, 'Gibson, I wanna take back all the mean things I've ever said about you, well, most of them.' He turned to Nova and continued his sentence: 'And Nova, Nova..' She replied: 'Yes, Sparx.''I-I just have to say I ..' and the fan stopped by the super robot, which lent its hand to the Hyper Force. However, Sprx flew away, causing Nova to call after him. He went to rescue Antauri. As he freed him, a few missiles were fired at him, causing him to fall unconsciously on some wires. Antauri, who was exhausted, carried him to the Super Robot. The unconscious Sprx was welcomed by a frantic Nova who ran to him.

'_I bet she knew what I was going to say, I hope I dare to confess to her, maybe after she reads the book I'll try.'_

While Sprx was reading the book with enthusiasm, Nova was completing her tea party.

**(See, I don't make tea parties now so I'm not going in depth with this matter. Just because Nova has a tea set and loves stuffed animals and she doesn't want **_**anyone**_** yeah anyone to know about these things I thought it would make sense that she is spending her day off making a small tea party, and also a reason for Sprx to be thrown into Otto's room, thus discovering the book.)**

She didn't take more than one more hour to continue her tea party, she was now bored of it, but today was a holiday and she could do everything she wanted, go play video games with the others, train (If she wasn't sick of training), go for a walk in Shuggazoom park or anything else she desired. She decided to go out of her room and see what the rest of the team were doing.

As she exited her room's door, she was welcomed by a rare, unbelievable spectacle. She saw Sprx **READING** in his **SPARE TIME**! _'Am I hallucinating?' _she thought_. _She was dumbfounded at the scene: She standing in front of her room and opposite to Sprx, who didn't notice her presence and didn't raise his onyx eyes from the book for two complete minutes! _'There must be something wrong!'_ she thought _'He can't be ignoring me because I threw him in Otto's room today. I've slammed him into many walls, punched him into a gulp and pummeled him in several other ways for quite many times, and he was okay with it, no, he even kept annoying'_

'_Or flirting?' _Her conscience interrupted.

'_Okay, he flirted with me many times.'_

'_And you always slapped him with your tail or punched him in any other way, didn't you? He HAS the right to ignore you, IDIOT!'_

'_No, no, you're wrong. This is NOT Sprx, at least the Sprx I know. First he's reading, now ignoring me! That's impossible! If I were Gibson I would describe the situation as 'illogical'!' _

'_You deserve it! I always told ya to confess, or at least give him a better reply, but NO. It's your fault!'_

'_You're wrong! Can you leave me alone? Wait a second, Skeleton King cloned Chiro before, then he might be able to clone any of us as well, But why Sprx? Sprx, I'll rescue the real YOU!'_ She thought and walked normally in front of the so-called Sprx's clone, who didn't take notice of her presence and focused on reading his book with interest. She entered the command center and said loudly: 'Team, we're in trouble!'

**I'm taking pity on Sprx, he was just reading and now accused of being a clone sent by Skeleton King. Did the spectacle of Sprx reading in his spare time give Nova the hallucinations? Or is it because Skeleton King didn't attack? Do I recall someone saying, 'Expect the unexpected!' and she's following it? Or is it Nova problem, not Sprx's? I won't tell….know in the next chapter, which will be written by your reviews' motivation. Don't worry, this story won't be more than two chapters, possibly three. This is some sort of a short story!**


	2. SPARX is a CLONE!

**Tried again to continue SRMTHFG!: The Final Battle, but failed miserably. The same feeling compelled me to go on writing this one till the end then complete the other, even though it will obviously be more than 25 chapters, or less if I make reeeeeeeeeally long chaps (6000 word per chappy) Well, here's the second chapter and please review with anything, even if you said 'Your writing sucks!' I'll accept it. OF COURSE NOT! I was kiddin' but you can still tell me if there is something wrong. (My thanks for your reviews and faves! For the 1****st**** chappy)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** The only things I own are my laptop, my Galaxy S plus (android, please don't think I own any type of galaxy in the cosmos!) the junk in my room, and my ideas! :P**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**The Spova Record**

**Chap 2: SPARX is a CLONE! **(A added intentionally, really what's da correct spelling of SPRX?)

Nova rushed into the command center, her facial expression was anxiety, and said loudly: 'Team, we're in trouble!'

Chiro and Otto were startled, they didn't notice her coming, Chiro saved his and Otto's scores and turned to Nova, irritation apparent on his face, after all, it was his day off and such interruption really annoyed him, especially if the TROUBLE was a silly thing, but Nova never interrupted them for a silly subject, usually Otto did, possibly Sprx. So he said: 'What's wrong? The scanners show no threat. What's the 'trouble' you're referring to?'

'Sparx! He's-he's been cloned!' Nova said anxiously. 'I don't know what to do?' she asked.

'How did ya know?' Chiro asked, shocked.

'He's acting abnormally today!' Nova replied.

'Yeah! You're right, he didn't play video games with us, for the first time in his life. He didn't even do it when Mandarin **(Big idiot who hates video games, Otto didn't say that!) **was the leader! Yeah! He's been cloned!' Otto agreed with Nova.

'Not because he didn't play video games we accuse him of being a clone Otto, he might be tired, bored, or anything else. Tell me your reason, Nova.' Chiro replied.

'He's a clone beca-' Nova replied.

'I heard that you are accusing Sprx of being a clone in my way here, is this true?' Gibson interrupted Nova and shocked the others with his sudden appearance.

'Yeah! The creature with us isn't Sparx, Skeleton King kidnapped him and sent his clone to sabotage the Super Robot, but we know the truth now!' Otto said, worried for Sprx.

'How did you reach such conclusion Otto? Can you tell us the reason behind predicting such thing?' Antauri asked while floating in the doorway, yes he came right after Gibson and sneaked on them while talking.

The team turned in shock to face their second-in-command who happened to be floating behind them. Otto said instantly: 'I got two reasons Antauri, first and most importantly, he's NOT playing video games in his holiday! And second, Nova says that!'

'Otto, you can't say that he's a clone because he's not playing, wait a second, he was the happiest among us with this holiday and was the most enthusiastic one to play, until he went to call Otto to bring the video game. Perhaps you're right Otto.' Gibson said, his hand on chin.

'Yeah! And when he entered the sleeping quarters Skeleton King kidnapped him and put an evil clone who hates video games in his place!' Otto replied, happy that Gibson believes that he's right.

'Not Skeleton King Otto, any other villain could've done it, but the question is, how could they sneak into the super robot without the super robot detecting them?' Gibson wondered, his hand still on his chin. 'I don't know team, I may not have any logical explanation but something tells me that he's really been cloned!'

'Me too!' Otto replied.

'Nova, may I know why are you saying that he's been replaced by a clone?' Antauri inquired, looking at Nova.

'Because I saw him doing something he always despised, something he always thought was boring and useless, and he did it now with interest and enthusiasm, Sparx- Sparx was READING!' Nova said in shock. 'What assured me that that's NOT Sparx was that I stood for 3 complete minutes in front of him while reading, walked in front of him but he didn't notice my presence because he was concentrated on the book while reading. He was reading with interest, this can't be possible!' she said anxiously, shock was her main facial expression.

'R-reading!' Otto's systems shut down.

'_Finally a logical explanation of my feelings!'_ that's what Gibson **thought **he was saying, actually he was dumbfounded, his mouth was only moving!

Antauri's eyes widened from shock and fell from his meditation state on the ground with a thud.

'HOLY SHUGGAZOOM! He must be a clone!' Chiro exclaimed, startled.

'I'm heading to the sleep quarters to check it out myself.' Antauri said as he crossed his legs, focused and floated out of the place.

'_Ta-ta-ta-_Take me with you!' Gibson said as he regained his ability of talking and ran after his floating comrade, leaving a pathetic Otto unconscious.

Chiro approached the unconscious green simian ordered Nova: 'Hand me a recharger.'

Nova ran to a tool box, grabbed a recharger and handed it to Chiro, then ran to the sleep quarters after Antauri and Hal.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Sprx forgot everything around him, his so-called splendid plan, video games, food, everything, he even didn't notice that Nova stood in front of him for 3 minutes because he was reading the book, his discovered treasure, and he read it with enthusiasm and interest he has never felt while playing video games. He was reading the best moments in his life, the moments he spent with his love, Nova. He went on reading the book, unaware of the chaos it erupted:

Thirty second, Sprx became jealous for the 1st time, when Nova is infatuated by that **(A/N ****(Author's note, I hope so)**** Stupid, ridiculous, Nova really needed a pair of glasses in the beginning episode to see that Sprx is much better, sorry had 2 say it :P) **Cat warrior, I was busy with the little kitten I made friends with to point out how many times she looked at him (The cat, not Sprx) with hearts in her eyes. However, in the battle **(Was goin' to write episode LOL) **Sprx was trapped beneath a pile of rubble when one of those insects approached him, only to be rescued by Nova. Sprx asks her in a joking manner: 'Does a monkey have to get killed around here for some attention?' She replies: 'No, he just has to ask.' And she also slapped Sprx on the face with her tail when she was saying that she will miss that warrior when he said: 'Oh for crying out loud!'**(A/N I don't point out everything here coz it's from Otto's POV, who wasn't present when some Spova events took place)**

'_I remember it! That scene made me really, really jealous. But I was the happiest when she said that I just have to ask for attention'_

Thirty third, when the two girls returned to their dad, and Chiro was goin' to be scolded by us Sprx said: 'Probably not, but I understand, 2 babes, I like your style, now me, I would've aww-' and he was slapped on the face again by Nova's tail, and said: 'Shut up Sparx, you have no style!'

'_I don't remember what I would've done right now, but yeah, being slapped on the face means that I got her attention and that was my goal!'_

Thirty fourth, Sprx's third wish, when that Wigglenog thing was around and I was smart, 'I wish I had a giant anti-wigglenog bazooka!' which was against the rules, thus the bazooka didn't shoot anything but a bouquet of flowers. Sprx was annoyed, so he threw the bazooka away, to his surprise, a fist emerged from its end and punched him in the face, throwing him on the ground, and Nova was the first to rush to him.

'_That's what made me happy about that wish, plus when she said that it was nobody's fault!'_

Thirty fifth, when that Wigglenog took control of the Super Robot Sprx blamed himself: 'It's all my fault, if I didn't make that last wish!' and Nova replied: 'It's nobody's fault, I say we take down that space gene right now!' and lunged at the wigglenog pummeling him with her fists, but it was to no avail, she got tired and he threw her into her seat unconsciously, causing Sprx to call her frantically and charge at him angrily.

'_Here's it when she tells me that it was nobody's fault. I also remember her telling Otto to leave me alone. Wish he had mentioned it!'_

Thirty sixth, when I pretended taking the wigglenog's side and started attacking the team, I started with Sprx, making Nova say loudly and angrily: 'Leave him alone!' and charge at me when I slammed him into the wall.

'_My wish has been granted!'_

Thirty seventh, when Chiro was converted into a lug and caught Nova in his grip, Sprx called at him angrily: 'Put her down, lug!' and lunged at him with the rest of the team, causing Nova to be free and himself to be in Chiro's grip. Seeing this, Nova used her fists to knock Chiro into the wall, thus freeing Sprx.

'_I free her and she frees me in return. I hope she loves me in return!'_

Thirty eighth, when we were planning to obliterate that worm, Nova said: 'I just hope this works.' So, Sprx stood beside her saying: 'ur not getting' a little nervous are ya Nova, want me to hold your hand' *offers his hand* 'How about you hold my foot up your-' Nova replied angrily, only to be stopped by Chiro.

'_Yeah, remember that, too bad he couldn't write the part when we were rescuing those so-called survivors, remembering that day makes me shiver.'_

Thirty ninth, when we found out that there are survivors from that crashed ship, Sprx volunteered to handle them with Nova.

'_I hate that day, I felt as if life became meaningless to me, I don't think I'll be able to bear this feeling again.'_

Fortieth, I saw this part through the robot's recordings, when Sprx and Nova were going to rescue those 'survivors' and were about to exit the super robot, Sprx asked Nova: 'Are you still all sensitive from what I said?' She replied angrily: 'Ah what you mean when you called me a 'coward'?' Her sentence sort of shocked him, so he replied: Wait wait wait wait, I never called you a coward, listen, seriously, there's something I wanna say.' She replied: 'Just save it like Chiro said we don't have time for this.' A look of disappointment appeared on Sprx's face and they went out.

'_Wish I could've told her the truth, when will I ever get the guts or the opportunity to confess?'_

Forty first, when Nova was lost in that wormhole, Chiro called to Sprx, who was about to leave: 'Sprx wait, where u going' Sprx replied: 'Back out there to look for Nova!' Gibson told him: 'Are you out of your cranium, you can't do that, Sprx!' Sprx replied: 'I let her go, I can't just leave her out there!' Antauri told the stubborn Sprx: 'my friend we have no idea what kind of phenomenon are we dealing with. He replied: 'She would've done it for me!' **(A/N This sentence made me feel very very very bad for Sprx, had had trust in her, and his trust was given to the right person after all.)**

'_Yeah, she really would've done it for me.'_

Forty second, Sprx was so worried about Nova that he was asking Gibson if he could locate her many times as well as seized every opportunity to ask if he could get out looking for her.

'_This was the worst day of my life!'_

Forty second, when we went to the macrocosm, went out of the super robot and started floating in the space, I did it for fun, Sprx was the only one who stood on the robot's shoulders and started calling Nova on the top of his lungs, causing that God thing **(A/N I'm not understanding that part yet!) **to tell him that his voice was loud. So, Sprx asked him whether he could bring Nova back to them.

'_I still don't understand why he told that he likes her!'_

Forty third, it was Sprx decision that they destroy the worm for Nova.

'_And we destroyed it for her, wait a second, I feel I forgot something important!'_

Forty fourth, when we were in the worm's guts/torso/belly and I exclaimed that Chiro was out there somewhere, Sprx pointed out that Nova was still lost in that wormhole.

'_At least we got her back, I can't bear remembering those days.' _

Forty fourth, although I was knocked out cuz of TV monster and woke up to find Nova among us, my curiosity to see Sprx's facial expressions upon finding her forced me to go check out the recordings **(A/N They've cameras scattered across the Super Robot, except in the comrades' rooms) **in which I discovered that Sprx was about to be knocked out by that TV monster when a giant Nova suddenly appeared from a hole in the wall with Chiro and knocked that TV monster into the wall, saying: 'That thing wasn't so tough after all!' and then shot by the TV monster, causing her to shrink into her original size and Sprx and Chiro to call her name frantically. But what's more important is that Sprx stood in front of her protectively saying: 'Get away from her, don't touch her!'

'_I'm so happy she's back! I'm eager to read the next part.'_

Forty fifth, when the worm was finally destroyed, Sprx said 'Nova, I thought I lost you for a second there.' She replied: 'It's a miracle I made it.' He said, hearts appearing in his eyes: Nova I just wanna say I'm glad I have you, as my friend!' and they hugged each other, and their tails were bent in a heart shape.

'One of my faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave moments of life!' Sprx thought, but then remembered, 'Nova, my plan, I gotta make her read this book, even by FORCE!' and ran to the command center.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

While Sprx was reading with interest, he was being spied at by 2 certain simians, a silver one who was floating, and a blue one whose eyes widened.

'I never read any book with such look of interest, that's impossible! Does that mean that Sprx likes reading more than me? Does that mean that he's smarter than me? NOOOOOOO!' Hal threw himself on the ground with a thud and started hitting it with his grip, saying 'NO, NO, NO, IRRATIONAL, ILLOGICAL, SUPERNATURAL, IMMPOSSIBLE, CLOOOOOOOOOOOONE I TELL YA CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOONE!' Gibson wailed and sobbed, his wailing was loud enough for Sprx to hear, but he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice it.

Nova appeared behind him, whispering: 'See, I told ya he's a clone, Sprx would leave everything to play video games, now he leaves video games to READ!' emphasizing on the word 'read'.

Antauri turned towards both of the simians and whispered: 'Now we must make a plan to stop this clone and find the real Sprx.'

Nova said: 'But why did he take Sprx, he could've taken any of us? There might be something big.' She was very anxious.

The three simians were shocked by a loud 'HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!' said behind them. They all turned in astonishment. Yes, it was the kid, Chiro, 'DAT'S NOT SPRX!' He said, startled.

'Yeah! Sprx hates reading more than Skeleton King. It's far worse than joining Skeleton King to him, LOOK HOW HE READS!' Otto, who came with Chiro, pointed with shock at SPRX.'

'He's been holding this book for two continuous hours!' Nova whispered with her eyes widening at this impossible spectacle.

'Team, head to the command center, we gotta plan 4 our next move! Hyper Force-'Chiro whispered.

Otto interrupted Chiro, saying:'GO!' raising his fists in the air.

And they rushed to the command center.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

In the command center:

'This explains why Skeleton King didn't invade the city for long.' Gibson said from his bubble chair.

'We gotta be fast, team, we don't know what he might be doing to the real Sprx, he might hurt him!' Nova said in worry. _'Ohh Sprx please be safe, I can't bear having the thought of losing you again after the fire of hate!' _She thought.

'He must torture him till death!' Otto said in a scared tone.

'No, don't say that Otto!' Nova wailed.

'I suggest we should confront that clone that we know the truth, and compel him to say where the real Sprx is.' Antauri suggested.

'And if he doesn't confess?' Nova said while wiping her tears. The thought of losing Sprx again forced her to sob.

'I'm afraid we should torment him till he says the truth.' Antauri answered.

'Antauri, he will be smashed into ooze as the torturing session starts, just like Chiro's clones.' Gibson reminded Antauri.

'Maybe we should head to the clone factory in the pit of doom, Skeleton King must've re-constructed it!' Chiro suggested.

'But after we confront that clone!' Otto said.

'No, we wanna make Skeleton King believe we fell for his ridiculous trap so that he doesn't prepare for our attack!' Chiro said cleverly.

'Yeah! Chiro you're the smartest!' Otto cheered, and Gibson groaned.

'This plan sounds good but be fast, Sprx's life is endangered!' Nova said frantically.

'Set the course for the pit of doom.' Chiro ordered.

'Ah, wait, isn't it Sprx who does the piloting?' Gibson inquired.

'So let's call him!' Otto said. He was going to run out of the place when Gibson stopped him.

'Otto NO! if we do so, he'll discover our plan and it'll be us who's in a trap!' Gibson warned Otto.

'Hey Gibson, can't you fly that thing?' Chiro asked.

'Uh, Chiro, I can fly the Super Robot but not every when. There are many storms this week and I'm afraid if I fly it'll prove our fatal. If you insist then wait till the next week or till the weather improves!' Gibson replied.

'No, of course not, if you guys wanna wait, I'll take a spaceship and rescue him by my own!' Nova said as she turned towards her tube. 'I can't just sit here doing nothing while he's suffering several kinds of pain and torment.' She said. **(A/N Doesn't this reminds you of something?)**

'Nova wait, I'm afraid we've no idea what kind of trap he might have set for us.' Antauri told her.

'He would've done it for me!' She replied **(A/N yes, it's Sprx in wormhole!) **but something stopped her.

'Hey guys, is there anything wrong? You all look tense and serious! What happened? Did the bag o' bones interrupt our vacation?' Sprx said jokingly in the doorway, the book in his arms.

'No, uhh nothing, certainly nothing!' Chiro muttered.

'Then why aren't you playing?' He turned towards Antauri and Gibson: 'Guys, are you having a secret meeting or something?'

'No, uh we were sick of this game and uhh thought to play any uhh other game!' Chiro muttered then asked: 'U wanna play?'

'No, I'm kinda busy now!' He said, looking at the book.

Gibson understood that Chiro is lying on the clone until they get another plan, so he said: 'And I heard Otto's scream while playing so I rushed here to make sure there's nothing wrong.'

'I didn't scream!' Otto said, only to be hit by Gibson's elbow.

Antauri got their next move, so he lied also: 'I was checking on Chiro.'

Nova knew their plan, but didn't approve it, she thought that such idea would take a lot of time, which will make Sprx suffer even more pain, and she couldn't tolerate leaving him to suffer. So, she activated her fist and knocked the so-called clone into the wall.

Seeing this, the team knew they also had to attack him as well and activated her weapons and stood in front of him, upset because of her unwise move, as thought by the wise simian, Antauri.

Sprx fell on the ground with the book. He saw an angry Nova was approaching him, he got up with pain and ran into a corner, shielding his face with his hands and said: 'What's all that for, Nova? I'm really sorry for spying on you today! Will you please forgive me?'

Chiro scowled: 'Stop it clone! Tell us where the real Sprx is.' And attacked him with his powers (Monkey Fu thing) but Sprx managed to dodge it but dropped the book.

'Guys, it's me Sprx, why are you accusing me of such thing? Did I try to obliterate you somehow?' Sprx said while dodging the continuous attacks of his comrades.

'We're no fools to believe that Sprx is gonna leave video games to read a book with such interest and enthusiasm, clone!' Nova said while knocking him on the ground, then landing in front of him, for her final punch.

'Nova, g-go read one line of the b-book a-and you will kn-now w-why I –I left g-games f-for it!' Sprx said with fear, she backed off, he took advantage of her backing off and told her: 'I would leave my entire life for the person in this book, not just video games. Actually this person means my life.'

Hearing his sentence, Nova rushed to that book, opened the last page and her eyes fell on those few lines:

'…the only thing that snapped the evil from Sprx enough for the power primate to take over him was when Nova told him that she loved him too much to lose him and one of her tears fell on his nose. However, when he returned to his old self and leaned to pick her up, she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, proving her happiness and relief that he was back.'

She lowered the book to find a happy Sprx looking at her, saying in a romantic tone: 'Nova, you're the reason behind my life, if you're not there, my life is useless. I sacrifice all the vacations and video games just to see your smile, or look into your bubblegum pink eyes. Nova, I-I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THE ENTIRE COSMOS!' Sprx still wondered how he got the guts to say it.

The hyper force stared in astonishment wondering what was in the book and what made Nova believe that this was the real Sprx, but they didn't interrupt their moment.

Nova stared at Sprx's black eyes, and said softly: 'Me too, I-I love you more the entire universe, I-I only attacked you coz I couldn't bear the thought that you're in danger, sorry!'

Sprx looked deeply into her bubblegum pink eyes and said: 'There is no need to apologize, sweetheart!' The distance between them became a few inches and was decreasing second by second until a weird thing happened, until a weird smell of hover burgers surrounded them…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**What stopped the SPOVA moment? The smell of hover burgers! What will it turn out to be? A burger monster! What's gonna happen? Review, fave and follow and I'll write the next chappy, which is the last, quickly. And again thanks a lot for your reviews and faves for this chapter, they made my day!**


	3. It's Already Real!

**3****rd**** and probably last chappy of The Spova record. Please don't think that the hyper force were attacked by some sort of burger monster, thus the Spova moment stopped. It was the SMELL of burgers that stopped it. I only wrote the question in the end of the 2****nd**** chappy to make you eager to read this chapter, personally if I read a Spova moment stopped by the smell of burgers only one thing will enter my mind: BURGER MONSTER! But the main themes of this story are ROMANCE = Spova and HUMOR, and I don't think a burger monster is a very humorous and/or surprising thing. I believe my ending is better than this Burger Monster, even though it was me who brought this idea into your minds! I think I talked a lot about it so let's go on to the story:**

**Disclaimer: SRMTHFG! is MINE only when I'm daydreaming!**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**The Spova Record**

**Chap 3: It's Already Real!**

'What? What happened? Where am I?' Sprx exclaimed as he got up from his bed. 'It was all a dream! NOOOOOO! I wish it was real! Why all the happy things are dreams? WHY? **** you Otto, you and your F****** smelly burgers, they woke me up from the best moment I've ever dreamt of!' He got up from his bed with pity over himself for not completing the dream and started imagining what would've happened if Otto's burgers' smell didn't interrupt his dream.

**THE END**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**(A/N: JUST KINDDING IT ISN'T OVER YET!)**

**SPRX: This is no kiddin' time! U MISSsinister63! If you don't get this (censored) story a good ending, I'll beat the life out of ya! *Raising his magnets in my face***

**MISSsweety63: I'm not sinister and if you call me that again I swear my next story will be about CHOVA, SPARKY!**

**Chiro: CH-CH-WAT? *faints***

**SPRX uses his magnets to move my dear laptop away and moves it towards the window, which happens to be opened, saying: 'Either happy, SPOVATIC ending or you'll not see this piece of junk again, Sinister AND DON'T CALL ME SPARKY, call me your majesty!'**

**MISSsinister63: Your majesty would you please hand me my laptop and I'll end it as you wish!**

**SPRX throws it at the so-called Sinister; she takes it and starts working.**

**SPRX: Good, I'll accept any of your pathetic efforts as long as if it's SPOVATIC! Now write, I'm eager to know the ending.**

**MISSsinister63: Roger, *he glares at me* you majesty!**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

Sprx rushes to the kitchen, ready to beat Otto to a gulp for his so-called crime, but stops to find that it was Antauri who did the cooking, because he woke up before Otto and was hungry. He becomes disappointed, he can't beat their wise second-in-command for any reason except threatening their lives by turning evil, not threatening their lives by waking them up from a happy dream (Yes, this threatened Sprx's life :P) He was powerless, he had nothing to do except to harbor his irritation and sit at the dining table with the rest of the team, beside an empty yellow chair.

'Good morning, Sprx.' Chiro welcomed Sprx who wasn't so cheerful.

'G' morning, kid.' Sprx replied with a fake grin then stared at Otto who munched the burgers as if he didn't eat for years.

'Uh, Otto, can you please eat in manners? These burgers will not escape!' Gibson told Otto with disgust.

'Sorry Gibson, but their smell increases my appetite, Antauri, you're a very good cook!' Otto replied with food in his mouth. His rush made some bits of food fall in Gibson's face, increasing his disgust.

'My thanks, Otto. Perhaps you should obey Gibson and eat slowly, I can cook more if you want.' Antauri replied.

Otto was going to say something, only to be interrupted by Sprx, who said: 'Have any one seen Nova? She's supposed to be up by now.'

'Your right, Sprx, perhaps someone should-' Gibson couldn't complete his sentence.

'Me! I'll go wake her up!' Sprx volunteered, interrupting Gibson and headed to the sleep quarters.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Sprx approached her room's door, and knocked on it, he of course wouldn't sneak inside her room, not for fear from her fury, but for not being in the mood to do such an action. He waited for a few moments until he heard her saying: 'Come in' and entered.

Nova was sitting on her bed, something seemed wrong with her, Sprx hesitated then muttered: 'We thought you were late today, so I-I came to check on ya.' Still deep in thought about the dream.

'Sprx, is there anything wrong? You don't look fine!' Nova said softly.

'No n-nothing is wrong, nothing at all!' Sprx said while faking a grin.

'If there's anything wrong, you can tell me!' she said softly, she seemed distracted.

'Well, … A dream!' Sprx said as if he removed a brick from his chest, hoping she would ask for further explanation and hoping to get the guts to explain.

Nova eyes widened, she was shocked but muttered: 'M-me t-too, I-I also had a weird dream. I've never dreamt of someone's thoughts in my life.' She got up and walked towards Sprx.

'I-I also dreamt of someone's thought for the first time! But the smell of burgers ruined its ending!' He muttered.

'W-what did you dream of?' She inquired, confused. _'My dream's ending was also ruined by the smell of burgers!'_ She thought.

'A happy but weird dream! A short vacation…I go call Otto, enter his r-room, OTTO ROOM! GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!' And ran to Otto's room, followed by a curious Nova.

Sprx and Nova ran in the hall, to Otto's room, whose door happened to be slightly opened. Sprx moved the door to enter, only to find Nova rushing to that shelf, and finding nothing except for some pieces of scrap metal. She looks again, then looks on the shelf below it, then all the shelves in the room to find nothing but junk, spare parts and video games. When she finished searching, she leaned on one shelf and sighed.

'T-the book, it was there!' Sprx said, pointing at the shelf. 'You had the same dream, didn't you?' he inquired.

'I-I think so.' She replied 'When you read that book, we or I accused you for being a clone, didn't I?'

'Yeah, but as soon as you read a few lines you knew that I'm not a clone and—' He stopped, grateful his fur is red. He hesitated for a moment and then said: 'THE SPOVA RECORD! I wish this dream is real!'

She turned her face away to hide the fact that she's blushing and replied: 'I don't, I don't wish this dream to be real!'

A look of disappointment appeared on Sprx's face, he thought quickly: _'So she doesn't love me, b-but how did she have the same dream?'_ He felt as if he were about to cry, so he rushed out of the room, but she caught his hand, hesitating to say something.

After a moment of muttering, she finally spoke out: 'CUZ IT'S ALREADY REAL!' and let go of his hand and faced the wall, saying with dare yet so hard for her to believe: 'Everything you want to be true in that dream is real, EVERYTHING, m-my conscience really asks me such questions about what I really feel, I already know your confession, I'm happy with it and The Spova Record is real, yes real, b-but wr-ritten by me and h-hidden in m-my r-oom.' She ran to her room, Sprx followed. She opened the closet, revealing a tea set, some stuffed animals, her dairy and a red book which she picked up, showing its golden label: 'The Spova Record' and muttered: 'Y-your d-dream, it's r-real!'

He approached her, saying romantically: 'Not completely….one thing has to be done, my one and only love!' and pulled her close, letting her drop the book on her bed.

As he began to pull her close, the Super Robot's alarms went off...

A '**** YOU SKELETON KINGFOR RUINING MY MOMENT!' was thought in the background, by Sprx and Nova as they let go of each other and ran to the command center.

**THE END OR IS IT?**

**No, dat's really the end. I took advantage of the fact Sprx was distracted and ruined the Spova moment, again. I guess I really deserve being named sinister :P My thaaaaaaaaaaaanks for your reviews and my deeeeeeeeeeeeeeesire to read your reviews for this chappy too. And yes, for who doesn't know what the hell CHOVA is, it's the thing that if took place will lead to these things:**

**FIRST, Chiro's death by a certain red simian.**

**SECOND, a certain red simian becoming wanted to be the newest inmate of The Moon Base Prison.**

**THIRD, Jinmay's attempt to kill Nova.**

**FOURTH, Jinmay's death upon facing the consequences of attempting to kill Nova.**

**FIFTH, Sprx's suicidal by throwing himself from the robot's shoulders. For him life was useless.**

**Such a (censored) pairing was going to cause all this damage!**

**ENOUGH FOR NOW!**

**NOTE: There's a fourth chappy, please read it!**


	4. Forced By Sprx

**I know the story is already finished, but something BAD happened which forced me to write these few lines:**

**I was walking on the street, just like any normal day, when suddenly I saw a pair of magnets grabbing a truck and suspending it right above my head. 'WHAT R U DOIN'?' I screamed.**

**Sprx, smirking: Just a little revenge for fooling me and ruining the last part.**

**MISSsweety63: But you're together. *shivering with fear***

**Sprx, still suspending the truck: I told ya a SPOVATIC ending you sinister, either you correct it now, or I shall drop this vehicle on your brain.**

**MISSsweety63: I won't edit my story, and if you kill me, you'll be sent to jail for the rest of your life.**

**Sprx, grinning: Ah c'mon you know I can break off those bars quite easy, and besides, Earth wouldn't risk imprisoning a hero who saved their life once for such a stupid teen like ya!**

**MISSsweety63: Alright you win! *opens laptop in the middle of the street and starts writing* **

**DISCLAIMER: The Hyper Force are mine!**

**Sprx: What?**

**MISSsweety63: NOT MINE! NOT MINE!**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**The Spova Record**

**Chap 4: Forced by Sprx**

After winning against Skeleton King, the monkey team were celebrating their victory.

Sprx approached Nova and hugged her: 'I forgot saying that I love you and you mean my life!'

Nova replied: 'Me too!'

And the Spova moment SPRX desired took place without any interruption.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**MISSsweety63: LIKE IT, MAJESTY?**

**Sprx, snickering: Satisfactory, you know I wouldn't risk killing one of my fans! *lands the truck away from my head***

**Nova knocks Sprx to a wall with her fists**

**Sprx: What's that for? Saving one of the fans *points at me* from a dying under a truck?**

**Nova: I saw the conversation from the beginning, you attacked that poor girl and forced her to write a silly story about yourself.**

**I run at them with the laptop opened at , at the story The Spova Record: Here's the story he forced me to end it his way, I'm sure you gonna like it! *I leave the laptop to Nova and run away for fear from her fury.***

**I read the newspaper the next day to find that they busted two cybernetic colored monkeys hanging out in the street **_**'I should've warned them!'**_** I think and continue reading.**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**I know it's pretty short but it's very hard to write and post anything under a truck, in the middle of the street :P**

**I know this chappy is pretty useless, but I felt like writing it :P**

**Pardon me for my silliness and kookiness!**

**One of the reviewers says that I have a good memory, I deny it.**

**This is cuz this vid inspired me to write this story:** ** watch?v=m4Fee6SE0aI&list=UUXAxKjpfRxH4Cl3WO4ZWC5A&index=1&feature=plcp**

**Make sure to view it, have a nice day!**

**-MISSsweety63**


End file.
